1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating a security barcode in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for preventing a security-related security barcode from being reproduced, and a mobile terminal implementing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the mobile communication field has been rapidly developed, so that a mobile terminal can perform various functions. Such a mobile terminal basically performs a Personal Information Management (PIM) function, and has become a necessity of life through hybridization of a digital camera, a mobile banking, a satellite DMB, an MP3, a remote control, and so forth. However, such a phenomenon causes problems for information security.
With the advent of the information age and the increased need for information security, security in an enterprise is being increasingly recognized as an important issue for the enterprise. A multifunctional mobile terminal equipped with a camera may be freely carried by a user within the premises or a security area of a general enterprise. Recently, using a mobile terminal as a hidden camera has giving rise to public social criticism. In addition, information may be leaked through the camera in the security area as described above. Moreover, information may be leaked through a mobile storage medium detachable from a mobile terminal.
Accordingly, secret government facilities or enterprises, which require information security, install various security systems, thereby preventing secret materials from being leaked. Among the security systems, there is a security system for assigning an authentication indicator such as a security barcode to a mobile terminal of a visitor, thereby controlling entrance of the visitor and simultaneously controlling special functions such as a camera function, an MP3 function and a mobile storage medium function. However, because the security barcode used for the security system continuously maintains its original form for each visitor who enters secret government facilities or enterprises and leaves there, the security barcode may be easily scanned and reproduced and data of the security barcode may be easily leaked. For example, if data of the security barcode originally generated are continuously maintained without change, it is impossible to know when the security barcode was originally generated. Accordingly, a person desiring to reproduce the security barcode may have enough time to reproduce the security barcode. Further, when the data of the security barcode has been leaked, a third party may enter a location requiring the security barcode at any time by means of the leaked security barcode.
In the security barcode applied to the security system, because the data of the security barcode originally generated are stored in a mobile terminal, it is possible to release a security function and temporarily remove the security barcode. Consequently, it is possible to easily reproduce another security barcode identical to the security barcode by means of a special function. For example, if a person desiring to release the security function obtains a hacking or security release password, releases the security function, and then executes the security function again by means of a special function, it is possible for the person to reproduce the same security barcode by means of stored barcode data. Therefore, it is impossible to know when the security function has been release while the person stays in a specific area.